Generally, an image forming device refers to a device that prints out print data generated in a terminal device, such as, a computer, on recording paper. Such image forming device may include a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) that realizes functions of the copier, printer, and facsimile in a single device, for example.
By way of example, several or dozens of image forming devices may be used in companies or public offices. In such environment, a user is able to select an image forming device for performing a job.
In this case, the user selects an image forming device that supports a function that the user wants to use or an image forming device that is capable of executing the desired rapidly.
However, in many cases, an image forming device that satisfies the user needs is the latest-model image forming device installed lately. Accordingly, in a printing environment consisting of a plurality of image forming devices, jobs are concentrated on a certain image forming device rather than equally being distributed to each of the plurality of image forming devices.
As an example, when a plurality of users want to perform copy jobs in a network environment consisting of one MFP and four printers, the copy jobs of the plurality of users are concentrated on the one MFP, and the other four printer are not used.
As another example, when a user wants to perform a copy job in a network environment consisting of one scanner and four printers, the scanner and printers cannot perform the copy job. Accordingly, a copier or an MFP for performing the copy job needs to be installed additionally. Alternatively, the user should scan a document using the scanner and then print out a scan image using the printer to perform the copy job.
In recent years, a cloud printing system has been introduced briskly, which goes beyond a system that simply connects an image forming device with a host computer or connects a mobile device with a plurality of image forming devices through a wired and/or wireless network.
The cloud printing system refers to a system for providing a user with an image forming service by means of an image forming device connected to a cloud server over internet.
To be specific, the user may access the cloud server by using a mobile device and request for the image forming service to the image forming device connected to the cloud server. When a printing service is provided according to this method, it is required to charge a fee for the image forming service. Specially, when the user uses the image forming device connected to the cloud server continuously, a regular charging operation is required rather than one-time charging.